Gimli
Gimli is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. ''He appears in 71220 Fun Pack for The Lord of the Rings franchise. Background '''Gimli', son of Glóin, was a Dwarf, member of The Fellowship of the Ring along with Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn, Legolas Greenleaf and Boromir. As his job was to protect the Ring-Bearer, Frodo, he fought Orcs in the Mines of Moria and Uruk-hai at the battle of Amon Hen. At that battle, Merry and Pippin were captured, Boromir was killed, and Frodo and Sam continued the journey without their companions. Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas tracked the band of Uruk-hai that had captured Merry and Pippin to the forest of Fangorn, eventually being led to Gandalf, who had died after his battle with Durin's Bane, and now known as Gandalf the White. The forces of evil were growing stronger and Gandalf needed them to help him defend the last free kingdoms of men, starting with Rohan. An army of ten thousand Uruk-hai were on their way to siege Rohan, against only about three hundred men of Rohan. The people fled to Helm's Deep, the fortress from which they could defend themselves. Gimli and the others fought the Uruks and with the help of several new forces, including Elves of Lothlórien, led by Haldir, and the Riders of Rohan, led by Éomer, defeated them. Gimli later fought at Gondor, defending the City of Minas Tirith from hundreds of thousands of Orcs, and then at the Black Gate of Mordor where Sauron and the One Ring eventually met their downfall. After the end of the War of the Ring, Gimli became lord of the Glittering Caves at Helm's Deep. Later, he and Legolas (being great friends) departed to the Undying Lands, and Gimli became the first and only Dwarf to visit them. Dimensions Crisis He was with the rest of the Fellowship when they were crossing the bridge to escape the Balrog in the Mines of Moria and witnessed Gandalf falling into the pit, as well as Batman rescuing him. Shortly afterwards, they saw Ring-Bearer Frodo Baggins being sucked into the Vortex with the One Ring and Gandalf and Batman entering in to save him, leaving him and the others dumb-folded and confused. World The Lord of the Rings: Middle-earth Abilities * Super Strength * Super Strength Handles * Mini Access Quotes Trivia *Archive Audio is used whenever Gimli talks. Due to John Rhys-Davies being unavailable at this time. *Gimli is among the many Year 1 characters who gained additional abilities upon Year 2's launch: he gets the Super Strength Handles Ability, sharing it with Wonder Woman, Bane, Superman, Supergirl, Jake, Cyborg, Cole, Homer Simpson, Gamer Kid, Stay Puft, Cragger, Laval, and Eris. **Jay, The Doctor in his various incarnations, and Doc Brown on the other hand gained the Intelligence Access Ability. **Legolas obtained the Grind Rails Ability at Wave 7's launch. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Index Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Mini Access Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Short Legged Characters Category:Wave 1 Characters